The Brawl
by Nintenfrk
Summary: The Subspace army has come to destroy all life. The only thing stopping them...the Super Smash Bros. Read and Review
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo and Sora inc.

Hey, it's my first fanfiction! I hope you like it, so please read and review.

The Beginning of the End

A great war had ended some time ago and a brotherhood had been formed. They called themselves the super smash brothers. They had fought Master Hand, an evil entity that wanted to destroy the Nintendo universe. Unfortunately, Master Hand proved to be too powerful for the twelve smashers to combat. He beat them down and turned them into dolls. He then went out to gather more entities for his collection. Those were the events that occurred in Super Smash Bros.

Years passed and a new war began. The smashers had regained control of their bodies and began the fight with Master Hand again. This time was different though. This time the smashers had found new allies, and they had made some new enemies. Master Hand had sought his brother, Crazy Hand, and together the almost managed to beat the smashers, but the smashers, led by the combined efforts of Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu, had finally prevailed over their disembodied master. Those were the events that occurred in Super Smash Bros Melee.

But now a new foe has emerged. A truly frightful monster, a creature so disturbed that it wanted to assimilate all planets, all stars, all life into its deadly universe, the subspace. Its followers called it the Ancient Minister. Those followers were dubbed the primids, and they were shaped in the Minister's image. But the primids are not alone in this fight. They have found allies in the alloys and in the Robotic Operating Buddies (R.O.B.). Now the only thing standing in the way of complete annihilation is a team, no a brotherhood of Nintendians called the Super Smash Bros.


	2. There was Light

Another short chapter and I apologize for that. The chapters will get longer once the story takes off.

There was Light

Mario awoke to what appeared to be a normal morning; above him Luigi was still asleep. Mario slowly got out of bed and put on his traditional red shirt and overalls. He donned his famous hat and went outside to greet the day. "What a beautiful day. I think I'll trek up to Peach's castle to see what's going on. Afterwords I might visit E. Gadd or Yoshi." So, as he said he would, Mario started running toward Mushroom castle with no real reason for going. Little did he know that he was rushing toward certain doom.

Halfway across the Nintendo universe, Hyrule was also waking up to a pleasant winter morning. Link awoke with a start for a cucco had woken him up. "What the f-," Link turned his head to the direction of the noise to see none other then Zelda standing there.

"Wake up Link." Zelda said with a smile. "As captain of the Hyrulian guard you have to get up early, so up and at'um."

"Fine, I'm getting up. Just let me change into my clothes." Link was still in his pajamas and he did need to get into his tunic.

"Okay, I'll leave, just don't fall back asleep." Zelda teleported out of the room with Farore's Wind.

"I sleep-in one time and the chick won't leave me alone. Well I guess I better get going." Link then put his tunic on and left the room not only taking his sword and shield, but also his quiver, bow, bomb bag and the gale boomerang. Due to the fact that Ganondorf was no longer a threat (he had signed a treaty with Hyrule promising that he wouldn't attack Hyrule), Zelda allowed Link to keep the master sword with him at all times. Link casually strolled out to Castle Town's main square to inspect the guard. Once that was taken care of, Link pulled out the horse call Ilia had given him, and he summoned Epona. "You know what…I think I'll go visit Ordona and see Ilia." So of Link went racing down Hyrule field toward something that will change him forever.


	3. Then there was Darkness

A little longer then my previous chapter. I'll hit Mario in the next chapter, I just didn't want to leave the reader's hanging.

Then there was Darkness

Link arrived at Ordona rather quickly…well he was on a horse. He arrived at the sacred spring to find Ilia wading in the water. "Hey Ilia!" Link shouted, "How have you been?" Ilia turned her attention to Link, who had dismounted from his horse, and gave him a great big smile.

"Link, I missed you." Ilia said and then looked at Epona, "Have you been treating Epona alright?"

Link knew he was in trouble now. No matter how he answered Ilia would get angry. "Umm…well you see, Epona has been doing great…heh…okay I've been pushing her a little too much lately and there's a good reason for that-" Just like that everything changed. A dark figure burst into the spring and grabbed Ilia. Before Link even knew what happened she was gone. Link then burst into action, jumping on Epona and racing after this mysterious newcomer.

Link raced through Hyrule Field chasing after this stranger and finally caught up to him at the Bridge of Eldin. That's when Link realized who this mysterious person was, it was none other then Ganondorf, the Gerudo king. Link was angry, surprised and deep in his heart he knew that it was Ganondorf all along. Link dismounted and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do this! What about the treaty you signed?"

Ganondorf just smirked at the young hero and said, "Consider the treaty null and void." He then took the agreement out of his pocket and ripped it in half. "I'm now working for the Subspace."

"I don't know or care who or what the Subspace is, I just want Ilia back."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be reunited at the bottom of this gorge." Ganondorf then jumped of his horse and threw Ilia over the edge of the bridge.

"Ilia no!" Link jumped off the bridge as well but not before equipping the trusty double clawshot. He grappled on to the edge of the bridge while at the same time grappling Ilia. He pulled both himself and Ilia up. "Don't worry Ilia I've got you. Now when I put you down I want you to get on Epona and ride to Zelda's castle. Tell the guards that Link has requested Zelda's help immediately."

"Okay Link I'll go." Link then dropped Ilia and unsheathed his sword. Ilia ran to Epona and started racing of towards Castle Town. Link then prepared himself for a fight he won't soon forget.

Ganondorf only looked at Link and then said, "So you're ready for a fight, eh. Well, due to previous track records I've had with fighting you I won't agree to that challenge. Instead, I'll do something a little quicker." And before Link knew what happened, Ganondorf had already raced up to him and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ganondorf then charged his sword with an odd black energy and sliced his sword through Link's body. But the slice did not kill Link. Instead the cut turned Link into a trophy of himself.

Ganondorf then signaled the Halberd to approach the bridge. Ganondorf then jumped on with the Link trophy and had a subspace bomb dropped onto the bridge. As the Halberd flew off into the distance, the bomb detonated and absorbed the Bridge of Eldin into its icy grasp.


	4. The First Day

Alright this chapter is even longer than the last one! I've now finished out Mario's tale...for now.  


The First Day

As Mario raced off towards Peach's castle, he was stopped by none other than E. Gadd. "Oh hey doc, what have you been up to?"

"Oh not much, but…I did fix the F.L.U.D.D for you, if you want it still."

"Sure, I'll take the F.L.U.D.D from you. Alright, thanks doc." Mario, now equipped with his water cannon, kept running towards Mushroom Castle when it happened. All of the sudden Bowser's airships came down from the sky and started blasting the castle. "So Bowser is at it again. Well I'm sure I can take him down." So Mario, using his amazing jumping abilities, jumped onto Bowser's airship. "Well, well, well, Bowser, still up to your old tricks I see. So why are you attacking Princess Peach's castle this time?"

"To lure you out, you pathetic buffoon." Bowser then proceeded to very quickly swipe at Mario. Mario's reflexes are better than Link's though, and he managed to avoid the attack while launching off a few fireballs as well. "Change course for Delfino Island, I want to be there five minutes ago."

"Yes sir, right away sir!" a koopa underling said. Soon the ship started moving very quickly towards Delfino Island. Mario and Bowser continued their fight though. Bowser kept lunging at Mario, while Mario kept getting out of the way. Mario then used a super jump punch to knock Bowser into the air. He then proceeded to use a spin stack that he learned back at the Comet Observatory. Bowser was thrown from his ship, but he clawed the edge and held on. He then proceeded to look down, and he saw something that made him grin.

Mario thought he had won. So he started walking towards the captain when Bowser burst up from the hull. So now that there was a giant hole in the deck the ship started falling out of the sky. It crash landed on the Delfino Airstrip, but luckily Mario wasn't hurt. He looked around and now knowing where he was proceeded to role up his sleeves and pull out the F.L.U.D.D. Bowser emerged from the wreckage and with him an odd platform. "Bwa ha ha ha, Mario now that we're here it's time for me to explain things. I'm now working for the Subspace."

"Okay, but what is that platform for?"

"Oh this…this is just what we'll be fighting on." He then pressed a button on the platform which started to rise. Bowser and Mario jumped on and started a whirlwind tour of Delfino Plaza. Not to say they didn't stop fighting, no they still did. Mario had the upper hand since he was more maneuverable than Bowser, and therefore Mario was giving Bowser a good, old-fashioned beat down. When it looked like Mario had won, a newcomer jumped onto the platform.

"Gwa ha ha, now it's my time to shine."

"What?" Mario then turned around to see none other than his nefarious doppelganger, Wario.

"Bowser I thought you could take care of him yourself."

"He's stronger than I thought he would be. Be on your guard though, he's a lot tougher than he looks." Wario then proceeded to attack Mario while Bowser still did his best as well.

"Jokers to the left of me, clowns to the right." Mario then proceeded to fight the two villains. Once again, Mario was winning when suddenly the two enemies suddenly changed. Bowser transformed into Giga-Bowser and Wario transformed into Wario Man. Wario then used the wario waft which knocked Mario in the air. Giga-Bowser grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, shattering two of Mario's ribs. Wario then pulled out a giant gun and fired a black arrow at Mario. Mario was transformed into a trophy of himself. Bowser and Wario changed back and the called the Halberd. And, like in Hyrule, Bowser and Wario jumped into the ship with the Mario trophy and had a subspace bomb dropped on the plaza. The bomb went off without a hitch and the Halberd flew off into space.


	5. Meeting on the Halberd

Shorter chapter this time, but it really is a transition. Tried to get into the minister's mind in this chapter.

Meeting on the Halberd

Bowser and Wario had just walked into the control room for the Halberd, holding the Mario trophy of course. Also on the ship with them were Ganondorf, Mewtwo, King Dedede, and of course the Ancient Minister. "You two…show me what you have brought."

"Of course." Bowser then proceeded to put the Mario trophy down at the minister's general lower area, since he had no feet. The minister quickly examined the statue, and if the villains weren't mistaken, a flicker of joy sparked across the creature's eyes.

"Good, this is very good. Now we have the leaders of the great rebellion." At this moment the minister brought out the Link, Pikachu and Kirby statues. "Excellent, we now have what we need. Now then we need some way to lure the other smashers into a trap, so we can capture them as well."

"I have an idea," Mewtwo telepathically said, "Why not just hold another tournament. That'll be sure to weed out some smashers…and maybe get some fresh blood as well."

"Good idea Mewtwo, this plan will be sure to lure out some smashers. Start building the arena. Start spreading word around the galaxy that there will be a new smash tournament. As for me…I need to find some more recruits."

"Wait a minute, what about our part of the deal," Bowser interrupted. "You promised us the power we desire."

"Do not be so hasty Bowser. You will get what you were promised. All of you will gain the land and money you crave. But first, I will need more of plan to be put into action. So go, be gone with you!" As their new master requested, the villains all departed from the ship, leaving the minister alone. "How easily men's minds are bent to others' wills. It sickens me. But all that men know will soon be gone, gone into a world of unimaginable terror. My plan is unfolding well, with smashers disappearing; resistance to my plan will be crushed easily."

"Sir, we are approaching the space pirates' home world," a primid suddenly burst through the door with this report.

"Very well, prepare to dock, and also prepare to fight. It will not be easy to contact Ridley, not without going through hundreds of his space pirates."

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The primid then ran out of the room with his new orders.

"It is time for me to bend another's mind to my liking." The minister then prepared himself to corrupt the mind of the space dragon.


	6. And the Crowd Goes Wild

Yes a longer chapter. This is my take on the first part of the Subspace Emissary

And the Crowd Goes Wild

"3…2…1…Go!" The scene opens on a large arena, that's floating in the middle of a large grassy plain. A trophy of Link is tossed out onto the platform where a trophy of Pikachu is already sitting. Suddenly a flash of light illuminates the stadium and the trophies come to life. A large cry is heard from the stadium, as the fans cheer for their favorite fighter. But from an unseen vantage point the Ancient Minister is watching the entire event.

"But sir, how will we know that the smashers just won't escape?" Bowser asked.

"Don't worry…I have rewired their brains. They no longer think about freedom, nor do they think about compassion or understanding. They think about fighting and killing. All is fine." We are now redirected toward the stadium, to see that Link is beating Pikachu.

"It's time to finish you, pathetic mouse." Link jumped in the air and performed his dreaded finishing move. Pikachu, being so speedy, avoided the attack, much to Link's surprise.

"I'm not finished yet!" Pikachu then launched a thunder bolt at Link, who took the blow since he was stuck in the ground.

"Ahhhh!!!" Link collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood. "It's a good thing you're quick, because you'd be dead now if you weren't." Link then stood up and threw his gale boomerang at Pikachu. The weapon locked on to Pikachu who was helpless to prevent it so he was dragged back to Link. Link quickly charged up a smash attack which sent Pikachu flying.

"No!" Pikachu hit the border of the arena and was K.O.'d.

"Finish!" the announcer blared loudly. "This games winner is…Link!" Link did his end boss taunt, but before he could even acknowledge the crowd's thunderous cheers, he was turned back into a trophy, and an unknown force took him away

"Wasn't that exciting? Well, we'll be taking a short intermission, but don't go too far away our next match is between Mario and Kirby." As some of the crowd dissipated to get a snack, two familiar figures entered the stadium.

"Zelda!" Peach shouted at the princess from Hyrule. "Hey, do you know who is in the next match?"

"No, I just got here." The princesses then discussed about what they have done since the previous smash bros tournament. They then proceeded to work their way through the large crowd and after a long time the managed to reach the top of the stadium.

"Perfect, all is going according to plan." The Ancient Minister said.

"What do you mean?" It was Wario's turn to ask the question.

"Look," The minister then pointed to the two princesses who were easy to spot from such a point. "It also seems that we have a little angel scrying into our battles." The minister then turned toward the clouds in the sky.

"3…2…1…Go!" The announcer said, as the Mario and Kirby trophies were thrown onto the stage. Like before, a blinding flash illuminated the stadium and the Mario and Kirby trophies came to life. Thus, the battle began. At first Kirby, using his impressive recovery was beating Mario. Mario was doing the best he could using several grab moves and performing the impressive Super Jump Punch. The minister was right about the scrying angel though. Pit, from his home in Angel World, was watching the battle with fierce intensity. Mario had now started to take the advantage. After using several smash attacks to weaken Kirby, Mario pulled out his weapon that he received just a day or two earlier. Kirby, never having seen this weapon, was a might bit curious as to what it would do.

"It's time for you to go now, Kirby" Mario charged his powerful water cannon and fired. Kirby was blasted back out of the ring and was K.O.'d. But the force from the water cannon ad hooked something back up in his brain. So, as Mario looked at the now frozen Kirby trophy, he slapped its base, thus bringing Kirby back. Kirby and Mario shook hands thus bringing them together as partners, and the crowd went wild.


End file.
